¿Y si algún día?
by OssesLizama
Summary: Ymir es una adolescente huérfana que con mucho esfuerzo lleva su vida material. Tiene muchos amigos, pero aún así no puede olvidar a aquella persona que se esfumó de su vida y le dejó unos lindos recuerdos. ¿El destino es cruel o hermoso? Historias de vida dramáticas, Olvidos, encuentros, amistad, secretos... ¿Amor?
1. Ellos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **Shingeki no Kyojin** pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama**.

* * *

*Ding - Dong*

Ymir: Buenas noches, aquí está su pizza. Son $7.390.

X: Gracias. Toma $8.000 y quédate con el cambio.

Ymir: Gracias, que generoso eres.- Dijo con un tono irónico.

X: ¿Por qué no te quedas?, está Annie.

Ymir: Oh, lo siento. Aún no termina mi turno. Estoy molida... Dale mis saludos a Annie. Nos vemos Marco.

Marco: ¡Espera!, tómate esta energizante, la necesitarás.

**·**El es Marco Bodt, tiene 16 años, joven, ¿eh?. Es alto, cabello negro, ojos color café; tiene pecas en ambas mejillas. Es una persona simpática y agradable, es inteligente y bondadoso. La verdad se independizó porque quería probar suerte, al parecer le fue muy bien.

Ymir: Wow -tomando- Ayay, esto lo necesitaba. Nos vemos.

Marco: ¡No te esfuerces!

Ymir: ¡No grites o despertarás a los vecinos!

Marco: -Cerrando la puerta- Esa niña no tiene remedio...

Annie: Pero aún así es única.

**·**Ella es Annie Leonhardt, tiene 16 años, Es una chica apática, solitaria, somnolienta y poco amistosa (Creo que Marco y yo somos una excepción). Es de baja estatura, tiene el cabello corto y rubio, ojos celestes y piel blanca. A pesar de su baja estatura, posee mucha fuerza (Es debido a que cuando era pequeña su padre la entrenaba con defensa personal y karate). Usualmente tiene una expresión desanimada en el rostro. Vive sola porque su padre la envió para que se alistara en el ejército, y muy astuta, escapó antes de entrar.

Marco: En eso tienes mucha raz~ Un momento, Annie Leonhardt ¿diciendo esas cosas?... Jé.

Pasado un rato por la calle iba la repartidora a toda prisa en bicicleta.

Ymir: Diablos, diablos, si no llego a tiempo no podré irme a casa y tendré que quedarme a limpiar.

*Beep beep*

Ymir: Hola ::: Si ::: Aún no termino ::: Voy en bici ::: P- pero... ::: ¿A caso quieres que me atropellen? ::: No seas molesta... ::: Vale, vale ::: Comida ::: Si, si entendí ::: Nos vemos.

La chica suspiró y miró la hora.

¡RAYOS!.

X: ¡Demonios!, ¿Dónde se metió Ymir?

X: Cálmate, ya no debe tardar... Aún quedan 15 minutos, llegará en cualquier momento.

X: ¿Y si no llega?, seguro se metió en problemas. ¡AAAAAaah! no quiero quedarme a limpiar.

X: Armin, Eren, ya basta.

Armin: Lo siento jefa...

**·**El es Armin Arlelt, tiene 15 años. Hace unos años murió su abuelo, el único familiar que le quedaba, aún así, le dejó toda la herencia, no tiene necesidades, pero aún así, el enano trabaja. Es de estatura media-baja, cabello rubio, ojos color celestes; es una persona física y emocionalmente débil, pero es una maldito genio.

Eren: Mikasa, no quiero limpiar.

**·**El es Eren Jäger, tiene 15 años, hijo de Grisha y Carla Jäger, ella fue asesinada y él abandonó a Eren a su suerte. Junto con Mikasa y Armin son los mejores amigos de infancia; Viven los tres juntos. Es de estatura media, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos redondos y grandes de un color azul verdoso. Es una persona impulsiva y testaruda, aún así es noble y protector. A veces se ve con el ceño fruncido, haciéndolo parecer enfadado o molesto, pero es solo cuando se frustra.

Mikasa: Eren, soy tu jefa, trátame como tal, si Ymir no llega en 8 minutos, se quedarán a limpiar.

**·**Ella es Mikasa Ackerman, tiene 15 años (¡Aún no entiendo por qué es mi jefa!), sus padres fueron asesinados por unos delincuentes, cuando ella tenía 9 años, desde ahí la familia Jäger se hizo cargo de ella, hasta hace un par de años. Es de estatura media, cabello azabache, tiene los ojos grandes y oscuros (Aunque sea de ascendencia asiática, japonesa exactamente). Es una persona reservada tras el asesinato de sus padres. Sus ojos siempre parecen encontrase en serenidad y permanente calma. Mikasa es una de las más hermosas en la escuela. (Eso es lo que dicen los chicos, la verdad, no es mi tipo). No sé por qué pero cada uno de nosotros tenemos historias dramáticas.

X: ¡Lo siento chicos!

Eren: ¡Estúpida! por tu culpa nos tendremos que quedar a limpiar.

Ymir: Cállate imbécil, no es mi culpa que esa bicicleta se esté cayendo a pedazos.

Eren e Ymir ya estaban empuñando sus manos para comenzar una pelea, cuando Armin nervioso los interrumpe.

Armin: Este... Ch-chicos, aún faltan 3 minutos.

Ymir: Jajá. Por nada me dicen "Ymir, la más rápida del oeste" bam bam. -Expresa haciendo un gesto de pistolas con sus dedos y guardándolas en el bolsillo.

Mikasa: Okei, después que cierren se pueden ir.

Aunque no se quedaban a limpiar, Eren ardía de coraje, pero en el fondo sentía alivio al saber que se podría ir luego a casa.

Eren: Estúpida Ymir. -Pensó

Después que terminaron de cerrar Armin, Eren & Mikasa tomaron un camino e Ymir tomó otro...

La noche estaba fresca, no hacía ni calor ni frío y de vez en cuando corría un viento agradable.

Pasó caminando por un puente, en ese puente se veía toda la belleza nocturna de la ciudad iluminada por las luces de los autos, faroles, edificios y ese mínimo destellos de las estrellas pero todo fue interrumpido por un choque.

Ymir: Ayay. -Se queja sobándose el mentón.

X: Lo-lo~

Ymir: Lo-lo ¿qué?.

X: Lo siento... -Dice la persona siguiendo su camino.

Ymir: Tsk, la gente... Ni siquiera podía disculparse como es debido.

Cuando Ymir se giró para ver a su "agresor", según ella, ya no había nadie.

Ymir: ¿Pero qué demo... -Su frase fue interrumpida por el sonido de la alarma de su reloj. ¡Waah! Son las 3.00 AM. Y mañana tengo mi primer día.

Y así se fue tan rápido como podía.

* * *

_Hola, soy nueva en estoy, soy más de leer que de escribir. Así que disculpen. Si ven algo raro D:_

_Quería escribir esta historia en el presente con situaciones basadas en el manga._

_**Respecto al precio de la pizza, me basé en el precio real de una acá en Chile._

_Disculpen si este cap. es corto, es de prueba._


	2. Día tranquilo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **Shingeki no Kyojin** pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama**.

Siento por la demora :c

Aún así estoy enojada, una conocida escribió un fic y ya llevo 2 meses y medio, ¡2 MESES Y MEDIO! esperando a que publique el quinto capítulo, tengo mucha paciencia o quedé clavada en la historia...

* * *

*Piip Piip Piip*

Ymir: -Apaga el despertador- Asadfsdgf… No quiero…

Después de un rato quejándose, se levantó, se estiró, bostezó. Se duchó, vistió, bostezó, desayunó, se cepilló los dientes, sacó su bicicleta, bostezó nuevamente y se fue a su primer día de clases.

Después de haber llegado, encadenó su medio de transporte y saludó a sus conocidos:

Marco: ¡Eh!, ¿Cómo estás?

Ymir: …Molida… Tengo sueño…

Annie: Y eso que tu vida aún está empezando.

Marco: No seas malvada. No te preocupes, es el primer día, siempre es relajado… ¿cierto Annie?... ¿Annie?, ¿Dónde se metió?

Ymir: ¡Hace un rato estaba aquí!, bueno ya sabes como es esa enana…

Marco: Okei, la iré a buscar, después nos vemos… ¡No te esfuerces!

Ymir: ¡Vale!

*Riiiiiiiiiing*

Ymir: _¡El timbre!_- pensó exaltada-

* * *

Ahí estaba sentada en su lugar, pensando, lo único que quería era que pasaran las horas luego, que por lo menos ya fuera el receso para come. Y corría el tiempo…

*Riiiiiiiiiiing*

Profesor: ¡Y recuerden que la tarea es para la próxima semana!

Ymir: -Estirándose y bostezando- _Sip, el primer día y ya hay tarea_. Ayyyyy, por lo menos solo quedan las clases de la tarde. Okei, será mejor que vaya ahora…

Sacó un paquete de su bolso, caminó rumbo al patio exterior y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol. De lejos se veía una figura que venía corriendo y se lanzó encima de la morena:

X: ¡Y-miiir!

Ymir: Ten. –Le entrega el paquete-

X: Oww, gracias, por eso te quiero –Le da un beso en la mejilla-

Ymir: No seas tonta, Sasha, sabes que lo hago por obligación –desvía la mirada-

Sasha: Ow, tu y yo sabemos que no lo haces por obligación…

Ella es Sasha Browse, tiene 16 años, hasta hace poco hizo las pases con su padre, aún así vive sola. Escapó de casa porque, según ella, estaba aburrida de la pobreza, yo creo que escapó porque se avergüenza de sus raíces. Es de estatura media, cabello castaño y ojos ámbar; Es una chica amable, de mente simple y excéntrica. No sé si es por necesidad o cosa de ella eso de comer mucho, quizás es por su pasado, vivía en el sur, su padre cazaba sus alimentos, a veces escaseaba la comida, tal vez por eso escapó.

Ymir: Cállate –se sonroja- Sabes que si…

Sasha: Ven acá –le rodea el cuello-, y bésame.

Ymir: ¿Qué dices?, muévete –forcejeando para soltarse-

Sasha: Acostúmbrate a mí~

Ymir: N-no lo digas…

Sasha: -le echa una mirada desafiante-… Hasta que la muerte… nos separe…

Ymir: ¡Lo dijiste!

-¿No se los comenté?, Sasha y yo estamos comprometidas. P-pero no piensen estupideces, fue un malentendido… Es una vieja costumbre (y no sé de dónde la sacaron) de su familia: "Tienes que casarte con la primera persona que te de tu primer beso"…

Toso comenzó en mi segundo año, Sasha era una novata (aunque ya nos conocíamos de mucho antes, pero nunca nos contó sobre esa "costumbre"), ella iba caminando serenamente por el patio, y yo como siempre, metiéndome en problemas:

Esa tarde un chico de último año estaba acosando a unas de tercero, no debí meterme, pero sin darme cuenta ya iba escapando, le había golpeado en la cara, al parecer el tipo quedó sangrando porque en mis puños tenía un espeso color carmesí. Corrí, corrí y corrí (ya tenía experiencia en ello. Cuando pequeña para sobrevivir debía robar), ya lo había perdido, el problema es que no dejaba de correr, era algo como "instinto"; Miré hacia atrás

_-"Que bien, ya no me sigue"-_ pensé aliviada, volví a mirar hacia delante, ya era tarde -"¡Cuidado!"- grité, pero fue inútil. Yacía yo encima de aquella chica de primero dándole un accidentado beso (sé que suena cliché, pero así fue. Y tampoco soy aprovechadora). Al despegarme no solo sentí el sabor de ese brillo frutal, si no que también tenía un leve sabor a metal: Estaba sangrando, me rompí el labio al chocar, la miré y ella estaba inmóvil. Se tocó los labios, (que tenían un poco de mi sangre),

-"E-es mi primer beso"- dijo, yo la miré extrañada- "Tendré que avisarle a mi… Padre"-, noté que cuando dijo eso su voz era casi inaudible.

-"¿Qué le tienes que avisar?"- pregunté.

-"Que me diste mi primer beso"

-"¿Y qué"?-

-"Que nos tendremos que casar"-La miré horrorizada, no podía creer lo que decía.

-"Pero soy una chica…"

-"No importa, tenía una tía que se casó con una, creo. Desde ahora somos prometidas"

Lo raro fue que cuando dijo eso me regaló una sonrisa…-

Sasha: No te compliques.

Ymir: ¿Cómo dices eso?-se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos- No puedo creer que llevemos casi un año…

X: Hola chic~

Ymir: ¡Aaaaah!-se va corriendo-

X: ¿Qu~

Sasha: No preguntes. Hola, Connie.

Connie: ¿Otra vez fastidiándola con lo del compromiso?

El es Connie Springer, tiene 15 años, es de baja estatura, su cabeza parece estar rapada, y sus ojos son color ámbar. Es muy emocional y actúa con rapidez. Su perspectiva visual es alta, pero su habilidad lógica para llegar a los objetivos es pésima. A menudo parece sentirse como un "genio". Yo pienso que es un idiota.

Sasha: Puede ser.. –se queda mirando la nada-

Connie: ¿Cómo que "Puede ser"? Sasha… Sasha… ¿Sasha?. ¡Hey!, no me ignores… ¡Oye!

Sasha: -volviendo en si- ¿Qu~ lo siento –dando una sonrisa-

Connie: Hmp, eres una pesada…

* * *

Ymir: Tsk, esa Sasha es una… es una… Pero ¿qué dem~ -en ese momento la castaña fijó su mirada en una multitud que estaba reunida alrededor de algo, o alguien, se podría decir que era una pelea- Que problemáticos todos.

X: ¡Ymir!, ayuda, por favor, haz algo.

Ymir: ¿Por qué debería intervenir?, no es mi proble~

Eren: ¡Maldito idiota!-limpiándose la boca-

Ymir: Pero que estúpido –caminando hacia el alboroto- ¿Qué estás haciendo Eren?

Eren: Este imbécil empujó a Armin sólo porque se le cruzó. Pero no fue intencional. Por ser un hijito de papá cree que puede hacer lo que quiera. Es un hijo de pe~

Un golpe en la cara interrumpió el insulto del ojiverde.

Ymir: _Demonios. Y eso que sería un día "relajado"._

X: Será mejor que vayas controlando a tus amiguitos, si no, tú pagarás sus estupideces, Ymir-dijo tono burlón yéndose-

Ymir solo asintió con una cara de odio. Mikasa no aguantó más y caminó en dirección del agresor, pero alguien la detuvo, era Armin.

Armin: Mikasa, no hagas nada.

La pelinegra automáticamente devolvió sus pasos y levantó a Eren como si fuera un ligero almohadón.

Eren: Mikasa, no me avergüences

Aunque el chico dijera eso, nadie se atrevería siquiera a echar una sonrisa por la escena, pues, todos sabían cómo era Mikasa de sobre protectora con los suyos, aún siendo de primer año, ya tenía su reputación de "mamá osa".

Ymir: ¡Hey! –todos voltearon a mirar a la pecosa- Te hablo a ti grandulón.-el muchacho que golpeó a Eren giró en dirección a Ymir- Si no dejas de molestar a los chicos yo~

Sasha: Ymir, ¡¿pero qué cosas dices?!, ¿acaso te está afectando el primer día de clases? Jé…

Ymir: ¿Qué estás haciendo?-le susurra-

Sasha: Sólo salvándote el pellejo.

X: Vaya, vaya…

Sasha: No sabe lo que dice, es una idiota.

X: En eso tienes razón. No sabía que la idiota tenía mediadora, pero –caminando en dirección a Ymir, le toma el mentón- hoy no te salvas –se rió burlonamente-

Ymir: ¡¿Qué miran todos?!, ¡Ya lárguense!.

Al decir esto, todos a su alrededor apuraron el paso para pronto salir de ahí.

Sasha: Si sigues con esa actitud, jamás conseguirás amigos

Ymir: -caminando en dirección a la salida- No los necesito

Sasha: Aún así te hace falta uno, o mejor dicho una. –con la ultima palabra dicha miró a la morena-

Ymir: Como dije, no necesito a nadie. Voy atrasada.

Sasha: Lástima que los amigos se van con el tiempo.

* * *

X: Ahí van los capuccinos para la mesa 8...

Ymir: ¡Vale!

Marco: Te ves tan sexy sirviendo…

Ymir: Ya –dejando el pedido en la mesa- cállate. ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejen de fastidiar?

Eren: ¡Nunca!, jajajaja

Mikasa: -tomando- Esto está muy bueno.

Armin: Hey, Ymir, recuerda que debes venir a mi casa para ayudarte con la tarea.

Ymir: Ow, Armin, haciéndome propuestas indecentes. Annie, ¿escuchaste eso?

La rubia como siempre indiferente.

Armin: ¿Q-qué? –sonrojado- Pero Ymir, ¿qué dices?, ya basta. No metas a Annie en esto.

Ymir: Okei, okei, no quería molestar a tu novia, y encima la niegas.

Armin: No la niego, pero no es mi no~

Annie: -se levanta-

Marco: ¿A dónde vas?

Annie: Al baño, ¿quieres más detalles?

Marco: Pero que pesada.

Ymir: Pero, Armin, qué mal novio eres, le rompiste el corazón, jajajaja…

X: ¡Ymir! –apuntando hacia la puerta-

Ymir: ¿Qu- Rayos, y yo que la estaba pasando bien…

* * *

El oneshot "When your dreams all fail." se me vino a la cabeza mientras escuchaba "Demons" de Imagine Dragons, esa canción me recuerda a Ymir :'c

Cuando pienso en Historia e Ymir como que me da un poco de pena, no me importa si no existen, pero imagino que Historia debe estar devastada con la huida de su "amiga". Al igual que Ymir debe estar sufriendo al saber que posiblemente ya sea una "traidora" y dejó atrás a Historia "por su propio bien", todos sabemos que Reiner la chantajeó :c Ella no se quería meter en problemas, sólo quería una segunda oportunidad u.u

Repito: Yo solo quiero que Ymir vuelva :c


End file.
